Wireless display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. The source device may also be referred to as an “application server.” The source device may be a device that is capable of transmitting media content within a wireless local area network. A sink device may be a device that is capable of receiving and rendering media content. A sink device may also be referred to as a “display client.” The source device and the sink device may be either mobile devices or wired devices. As mobile devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop or other portable computers, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, digital image capturing devices, such as cameras or camcorders, or other devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, the source device and the sink device may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, printers, audio amplifiers, set top boxes, gaming consoles, routers, digital video disc (DVD) players, and media servers.
A source device may send media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at the displays of each of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices may render the received media data for presentation on its screen and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs.